theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Snyder's Death Bed (Feat. Finn and Jake)
Transcript * Narrator: What a tragic gloomy day for such a- (Finn arrives at the hospital while riding on Jake.) Huh? Finn? Jake? (Finn and Jake are inside the hospital to the receptionist to sign in to visit Robin.) What are you guys doing here? * (Transitions to a patient room with Jake opening the door to see Robin, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her good friends, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Professor Utonium, Talking Dog, Miss Keane, The Mayor of Townsville, Bullet, Barry, Donny and Ms. Bellum.) * Narrator: Oh Robin, and the entire gang. just what seems to be going on here? * (Jake closes the door silently right after Finn walks in while some Powerpuff Girls DVDs, video games and toy collectables are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Finn and Jake walk right over to the comatose Robin.) * Narrator: Oh Robin, what just happened to you?" * (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup holds Robin's right hand with a depressed look on their faces, they tear up slightly and Professor Utonium gives them tissues.) * (Robin begins stirring a bit.) * Blossom (off screen): "Robin?" * (Then Robin slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Professor Utonium goes to check his smart phone, revealing that CartoonNetwork.com announces a new Powerpuff Girls game which causes Robin to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Blossom (offscreen): "Robin? Robin?" * Bubbles: "No........no......." * Buttercup: "ROOOOBBIIIIIIIIN!" * (Finn and Jake open their medical bag and 2 land of ooo extra life hearts emerge right out of it and the Powerpuff Girls catch them and try to shock Robin back to life with them 3 times.) * Finn and Jake realize nothing's happening 'til they realize that they can revive Robin with their freeze blast swords, but right before he does anything to do so, Ms. Bellum grabs their right shoulders and shakes her head left and right to tell them not to use his magic to revive Robin.) * (Ms. Keane is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Ms. Keane: "Huh, what?" * (Ms. Keane takes out her smart phone.) * Ms. Keane: "Oh." * (Ms. Keane shows Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Professor Utonium, Talking Dog, The Mayor of Townsville, Bullet, Barry, Donny and Ms. Bellum the tweet message.) * Ms. Keane: "Look." * (Buttercup's holding back her tear drops, but Blossom and Bubbles are sobbing heavily near Robin's hospital bed.) * Ms. Keane: "Look at this." * (Blossom and Bubbles stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: The Powerpuff Girls return for another movie.) * (Blossom and Bubbles are still sobbing a bit.) * All 3 Powerpuff Girls: In Amazement * (Robin's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Robin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Robin: Hello, my girls! You're here! * (Robin sits right back on his hospital bed.) * All 3 Powerpuff Girls: "Robin!" * (The Powerpuff Girls and Robin snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Finn snuggles up with Jake and he does the exact same thing.) * (Donny is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Blisstina's chuckling in excitement, as hearts came into her eyeballs.) * (Talking Dog, the Mayor, Bullet and Barry are tearing up slightly.) * (Ms. Bellum are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Robin are still laughing a bit and they all stare Professor Utonium who's got his smart phone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Townsville Sushi Order on it.) * Professor Utonium: "Oh, it's just my sushi delivery." * (Professor Utonium exits Robin's hospital room.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Robin are still laughing a bit and Ms. Bellum wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Finn and Jake take a record player and an instrumental version of Signal in the Sky begins playing on it and Robin's amazed to hear it.) * (Barry's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Bullet's just standing there in silence.) * (The Powerpuff Girls and Robin are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, the Mayor takes out his smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network and THQ Interactive announces a new Powerpuff Girls video game.) * (Robin begins shriviling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Robin's teammates are looking right at him just as Robin lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of Dream Scheme, 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas, Snow Month, Summer Bummer, Sideline Dad, The Stayover, Superfriends, Birthday Bash, Bubblevicious, Monkey See, Doggie Do, Boogie Frights, Twister Sister, The Mane Event, Powerpuff Bluff, Down n Dirty and Meet the Beat-Alls''.)'' * (The Powerpuff Girls are tearing up slightly.) * Robin: "Thanks........for......all......the......good......work." * (Robin closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Ms. Keane tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly with her face in her arms.) * (Bliss is also sobbing wildly.) * (Ms. Bellum is also sobbing wildly and the Mayor, Bullet and Talking Dog are sobbing wildly along with her.) * (Donny is also sobbing wildly.) * (Barry is also tearing up slightly.) * (Finn and Jake are also tearing up slightly.) * (Professor Utonium returns to Robin Snyder's hospital room with his sushi order.) * Professor Utonium: "Who wants California sushi rolls?" * (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Finn, Jake, Talking Dog, Miss Keane, The Mayor of Townsville, Bullet, Barry, Donny and Ms. Bellum are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Professor Utonium with his sushi order.) * (Professor Utonium opens his sushi takeout bag and checks the ingredients.) * Professor Utonium: "I'm pretty sure there's no wasabi." * (The Powerpuff Girls are sobbing heavily on Robin's hospital bed and Robin's sunflower beach ball drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Mike: "Not Robin, anything but my 1 true love." Category:Deathbed